


WOHstuck

by junkohenoshi



Category: Homestuck, Ultra Despair Girls - Fandom
Genre: Danganstuck, Multi, SBURB/SGRUB (Homestuck), Troll Quadrants, Watered down canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Monaca towa, a average girl finds the last email her father sent before his mysterious death, a game  called SPAIR. curious she opens the email and downloads the SPAIR game herself and also sends SPAIR to four of her most closest friends
Relationships: Shingetsu Nagisa/Towa Monaca
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this clusterfuck of a story.

A meteor crashes into a kingdom of gold, destroying everything. bits and pieces of Prospitiians lay scattered on the floor. 

======> awaken   
you open your green eyes and quickly hop out of bed, you hear the chattering of prospitiians bones everywhere, you got curious and looked out of the window only to be greeted with the sound of something colliding with your tower. the tower starts to crumble as you fall to your fiery demise. 

======> wakey wakey eggs and bakey   
Monaca yawns as she wakes up.   
“ i wonder what that dream was going on about.” Monaca said to herself as she stares at the ceiling until morning falls.


	2. >>>>>>>>> Introduce yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Introduction to the most beloved WOH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's upd8te time boys.

>>>>>>> skip to the morning A young genius stands in her bedroom, although today is her birthday this young lass appears to not be excited, whatever should be her name? >>>> mrs Pickles No stop referencing pieces of media I wasn't around to see! >>>>> Female Dexter Guess again dipshit 

>>>> Monaca Towa 

Correct! 

your name is MONACA TOWA and today April 1st is your birthday, although your not excited like a normal kid would be, probably because your big bro is a huge dick and beats you up like a TV when it's your birthday. you consider yourself to be a genius when it comes to technology and computers, your very reclusive, only ever expressing your VOICE on online forums like Reddit and 4chan, Your friends say you can be quite manipulative like a WITCH from old fairytales, your interests include Megaman Jimmy Neutron memes and activism. 

>>>> Caress your Jimmy neutron poster 

Ah yes, your favorite show. a show about a boy genius taking his idiot friends on adventures and having to make sure their in one piece when they get home, reminds you of your own friend group. 

>>>> Finish caressing the poster and look at the window. 

You finish caressing the poster as you notice the mailbox outside. 

Monaca: yay! it's here~ 

>>>> time to switch perspectives 

Beautiful Purple towers are seen in the distance as catch a sneak peak of one tower, holding a boy with blonde hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm using these aspects instead of the canon ones: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2F64.media.tumblr.com%2F3b1089ae0033ed7666b4f40af0435e8f%2Ftumblr_nm8zl5iLox1rmkswbo7_r3_1280.png&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fclassesandaspects.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F117416153568%2Fwakraya-homestuck-aspect-division-theory-a&tbnid=iBkgScYO-wWUWM&vet=12ahUKEwjm4r2qmZ7tAhUWLq0KHam8Bn8QMygNegUIARDEAQ..i&docid=CnxFPkDECScHoM&w=1280&h=517&q=homestuck%20fan%20aspects&ved=2ahUKEwjm4r2qmZ7tAhUWLq0KHam8Bn8QMygNegUIARDEAQ

**Author's Note:**

> And with that this game of chess begins!


End file.
